List of Set References 2000 - 2999
2000 * 2000 Teether * 2000 Sally Starfish * 2001 3-in-1 * 2002 Jumbo Building Bag * 2003 Jumbo Building Bag * 2004 Jumbo Building Tub * 2005 DUPLO PRIMO * 2006 Primo Box * 2007 Musical Camel * 2008 Heart * 2009 Heart * 2010 Baby Walker * 2010 Happy Holidays * 2010 LEGO Beginning Math Skill Builder Books 1 and 2 * 2011 My Little Home * 2011 LEGO Duck * 2012 Ladybug Storage * 2013 Choo-Choo Train * 2014 Chew Rattle * 2015 Ball Rattle-Teether * 2017 Choo-Choo Train * 2018 Storage Boy * 2019 Building Fun * 2020 LEGO Beginning Reading Skill Builder Books 1 and 2 * 2021 Gift Set * 2022 Ride-On Elephant * 2023 Flower Rattle-Teether * 2024 Duck Rattle-Teether * 2025 Number 8 * 2028 Try-Me-Set with Bee * 2029 Stack-n-Learn Set * 2030 Squirt the Frog * 2031 Tiny Turtle * 2032 Number 1 * 2033 DUPLO Elements with Storage Block * 2037 Spinning Rattle Set * 2038 Bath Activity Set * 2039 Paddle Boat * 2040 Rock 'n' Roller * 2044 Waterlily Princess and Friend * 2045 Number 5 * 2046 Scoop N' Squirt Fun Pack * 2047 Number 6 * 2048 Water Friends * 2050 Squirrel * 2051 Spin-A-Coaster * 2052 Shape Sorter * 2053 Rock 'n' Roll Pull-Toy * 2054 DUPLO Rabbit Rattle and Skateboard * 2055 Rocking Horse * 2056 Rock-a-Bye Pull Toy * 2057 Rocking Horse Push-Along * 2059 Activity and Water Toy * 2063 Stormer 2.0 * 2064 Rescue Plane * 2065 Furno 2.0 * 2066 Bath-Tub Buddies * 2067 Evo 2.0 * 2068 Nex 2.0 * 2069 Number 2 * 2070 Ring Me Rabbit Telephone * 2071 Rock 'n Go Pilot * 2072 Learn and Build Center * 2073 Baby Gift Pack * 2074 Rattle and Gift Activity Set * 2075 Number 3 * 2076 Peek-a-Boo Playhouse * 2077 My Bumble Bee * 2078 Primo Mini Set * 2080 Small Stack 'n' Learn Set * 2081 Small Stack-n-Learn * 2082 Medium Stack 'n' Learn Set * 2083 Medium Stack-n-Learn * 2084 Large Stack 'n' Learn Set * 2085 Storage Frog * 2086 XLarge Stack 'n' Learn Set * 2087 Polly Parrot Storage Bird * 2089 X-Large Gift Set * 2090 Baby Storage Bear * 2091 Primo Tumbler * 2092 Primo Canister * 2093 Ladybird * 2094 Duck in Travel House * 2095 Roll 'n Play * 2096 Rock 'N' Stack * 2097 Caterpillar * 2098 Play Boat * 2099 Shape Sorter 2100 * 2101 Circus Catapult * 2102 Circus Catapult * 2102 Storage Bee * 2103 Busy Builder Starter Set * 2104 Wilma Whale * 2106 Scoop & Squirt Fun Pack * 2107 Turtle Wagon * 2108 Perky Paddler * 2109 Baby Set * 2111 Kai * 2112 Cole * 2113 Zane * 2114 Chopov * 2115 Bonezai * 2116 Krazi * 2117 Peek-a-Boo Playmat * 2121 FreeStyle Polybag * 2122 FreeStyle Polybag * 2123 FreeStyle Polybag * 2124 Medium Bucket * 2125 Large Bucket * 2126 Train Cars * 2127 FreeStyle Polybag * 2129 Blast-Off Dragster * 2130 Duck * 2131 Hippo * 2132 Cow * 2133 Bull * 2134 Bison * 2135 Airplane * 2136 Airplane * 2137 Glade Runner * 2138 Helicopter * 2139 Steamboat * 2140 Roadside Recovery and Tow Truck * 2141 Surge 2.0 * 2142 Breez 2.0 * 2143 Rocka 3.0 * 2144 Nex 3.0 * 2145 Stormer 3.0 * 2146 Freestyle with Storage Case * 2147 Dragon Fly * 2148 LEGO Truck * 2149 Color Line Container Truck * 2150 Train Station * 2151 Robo Raider * 2152 Robo Raptor * 2153 Robo Stalker * 2154 Robo Master * 2155 Aircraft * 2156 Car * 2157 Boat * 2158 Helicopter * 2159 9V Train Track Starter Collection * 2160 Crystal Scavenger * 2161 Aqua Dozer * 2162 Hydro Reef Wrecker * 2163 Toucan * 2164 Whale * 2165 Rhinocerous * 2166 Animal * 2167 Penguin * 2168 Rattle * 2170 Cole DX * 2171 Zane DX * 2172 Nya * 2173 Nuckal * 2174 Kruncha * 2175 Wyplash * 2181 Infomaniac * 2182 Bulk 3.0 * 2183 Stringer 3.0 * 2184 XL Bucket * 2186 Color Line Promotional Set * 2187 Color Line Promotional Set * 2188 Color Line Promotional Set * 2189 Pony * 2190 Storage Frog * 2191 Furno 3.0 * 2192 Drilldozer * 2193 Jetbug * 2194 Nitroblast * 2195 Small Bucket * 2198 Building Plates * 2199 Large Bulk Bucket 2200 * 2220 Build N' Play Fire Theme * 2221 Build N' Play Circus Theme * 2222 Tunnel Fun * 2223 Spooky House * 2224 Tubular Chest * 2225 Heavy Loader * 2226 Medium Bucket * 2229 Bucketful of Fun * 2230 Helicopter and Raft * 2231 Waspix * 2232 Raw-Jaw * 2233 Fangz * 2234 Police Chase * 2235 Fire Lord * 2236 Scorpio * 2241 Basic Set * 2242 Brick Starters * 2247 Extra Bricks * 2250 Holiday Advent Calendar * 2251 Large Basic Set * 2252 Basic Set * 2253 Big Tubular Playtime * 2254 Mountain Shrine * 2255 Sensei Wu * 2256 Lord Garmadon * 2257 Spinjitzu Base Set * 2258 Ninja Ambush * 2259 Skeleton Chopper * 2260 Ice Dragon * 2261 Small Basic Set * 2262 Basic Set * 2263 Turbo Shredder * 2264 Medium Bucket * 2265 Large Puppy Clearpack * 2266 XL Bulk Bucket * 2268 Medium Bucket * 2269 Large Bucket * 2271 Boy with Barrow * 2272 Medium Bucket * 2275 Sarah's Flower Garden * 2276 Train with Case * 2277 Boy with Cat * 2278 Large Bucket * 2279 Tubes Bucket * 2280 Circus Freeway * 2281 Deluxe Harbor Highway * 2282 Rocka XL * 2283 Witch Doctor * 2284 Clown-go-Round * 2294 Ladybug * 2295 Clown * 2297 Cute Animals * 2299 Pingo 2300 * 2300 Small Bucket * 2301 Building Plates 6 x 12 * 2302 Building Plate 24 x 24 * 2303 Building Plates * 2304 Large Green Building Plate * 2305 Building Plate 24 x 24 * 2306 Large Building Plate * 2307 Supplementary Bricks * 2308 DUPLO Bricks * 2309 Preschool Basic Blocks Set * 2310 Supplementary Set * 2311 Clown * 2312 Supplementary Set * 2313 Supplementary Set * 2314 Large Supplementary Set * 2315 DUPLO Duck * 2317 Police Building Set * 2318 Pullback Motor * 2320 Trial Size Set * 2321 Birthday Building Set * 2322 Preschool Set * 2324 Large Giraffe Bucket * 2326 Green Elephant Bucket XL * 2327 Supplementary Set * 2330 Basic Set * 2331 Barney, The Skateboard Bear * 2332 XL Elephant Bucket * 2333 Bird * 2335 Basic Building Set * 2337 Mutt's Building Set * 2338 Kitty's Building Set * 2339 Supplementary * 2340 Basic Set * 2341 Basic Building Set * 2342 DUPLO Animal Bucket * 2344 Circus * 2345 House * 2346 Train Oval Suitcase * 2347 Barnaby Bear's Building Set * 2349 Green Suitcase * 2350 Basic Set * 2355 Vehicles * 2356 Zoo Tub * 2359 Elephant Bucket * 2360 Basic Set * 2361 Matt and Mutt Building Set * 2362 Large Circus Bucket * 2364 Circus Bucket * 2365 Safari * 2366 House and Car * 2368 Extra Large Monkeys Bucket * 2369 Racing Bucket * 2370 Basic Set * 2371 Flying School * 2372 Zoo Bucket * 2373 DUPLO Bucket * 2374 Bucket * 2375 Town * 2376 Basic Bucket * 2377 Safari * 2378 Farm * 2380 Panda's Building Bonanza * 2381 Small Bucket * 2382 Train Bucket * 2383 Bucket * 2384 Farm Bucket * 2386 Bucket * 2387 Playtime Bucket * 2388 Harbour * 2389 Animal Bucket * 2390 Build and Learn Bucket * 2391 Farm in a Bucket * 2392 Farmyard * 2393 Building Bucket * 2394 Farm Bucket * 2395 Railway Station * 2396 Zoo Bucket * 2397 DUPLO Bucket * 2398 Building Bucket * 2399 Town 2400 * 2400 Cute Vehicles * 2401 Racer * 2402 Police Car * 2403 Fire Chief Building Set * 2404 Windmill Building Set * 2411 Camping * 2412 Boat Yard Building Set * 2414 Airport Building Set * 2421 LEGOLAND California Gift Box * 2424 DUPLO Bucket * 2426 Farm Bucket * 2430 Clown Parade * 2431 Big Chief Brown Bear * 2432 Chief's Family * 2433 Stagecoach * 2434 Sheriff Jake * 2435 Western Town * 2436 Big Chief's Camp * 2437 Sheriff Jake * 2438 Native American Village * 2442 School Room * 2443 Lil' Skipper * 2444 Lil' Circus * 2445 Farm Yard * 2446 LEGO PreSchool Windmill * 2447 Speedway * 2449 Classic Bulk * 2450 Airport * 2451 Police Squad * 2452 Choo Choo Train * 2453 Large Bulk Bucket * 2454 Harbor * 2455 Corral * 2456 Big Bulk Bucket * 2458 Barnyard * 2459 Express Train * 2467 DUPLO Bucket * 2468 My First Rattle * 2477 Basic Set * 2488 Happy Hippo Build 'n Store * 2490 Insectoids Value Pack * 2493 Medium Bucket * 2494 Purple Bucket 2500 * 2503 Musical Apple * 2504 Spinjitzu Training Center * 2505 Garmadon's Fortress * 2506 Skull Truck * 2507 Fire Temple * 2514 Activity Friends * 2516 Ninja Outpost * 2517 My Rattle Friends * 2518 Nuckal's ATV * 2519 Skeleton Bowling * 2520 Ninjago Battle Arena * 2521 Lightning Dragon Battle * 2522 Play Book * 2524 My Racing Bugs * 2526 Tim & Tom's Adventure * 2531 Rescue Chopper * 2532 Aircraft and Ground Crew * 2535 Formula 1 Racer * 2536 Jetski * 2537 Raft * 2538 Crossbow Flamer * 2539 Batwing Flyer * 2540 Fright Knight's Catapult * 2541 Adventures Car * 2542 Adventure Mini-Plane * 2543 Spacecraft * 2544 Motorcycle * 2550 Tom's Adventure * 2551 Grandma's Kitchen * 2552 Family Home Bucket * 2553 Patty's Pony Stable * 2554 Formula 1 Pit Stop * 2555 Belville Swing Set * 2556 Ferrari Formula 1 Racing Car * 2580 Friendly Animal Bus * 2581 Animal Bus * 2583 Fire Truck * 2584 Biker Bob * 2585 Track Buggy with Station Master and Cool Kid * 2586 LEGO Chess Promotional Set * 2587 Play Train * 2588 Safari Hippo * 2589 Timmy on Tour Stack 'n' Learn * 2591 Happy Explorers Stack 'n' Learn * 2592 Baby Mickey & Baby Minnie Stack 'n Learn * 2593 Baby Mickey Stack 'n Learn * 2594 Baby Mickey and Baby Minnie Playground Stack N' Learn * 2598 Large Red Building Plate * 2599 Racing Team 2600 * 2600 Brontosaurus Family * 2601 T-Rex Dinosaurs * 2602 Dinosaurs Family Home * 2603 Dinosaurs Tub * 2604 Dino World * 2605 Dinosaur Park * 2606 Dump Truck * 2607 Catapult Racer * 2608 Family * 2609 Racer * 2610 Car * 2611 Fire Engine * 2612 Motorbike * 2613 Refuse Truck * 2614 Mother with Pram * 2615 Nursery * 2616 Mini Safari * 2617 Tow Truck * 2618 Deep Sea Diver * 2619 Helicopter * 2620 Sports Car * 2621 Motorbike Transporter * 2621 Tractor * 2622 Little Plane * 2623 Delivery Van * 2624 Helicopter * 2625 Car with Boat and Trailer * 2626 Car and Boat Vacation Trailer * 2627 Pony Trailer * 2628 Horse Trailer * 2629 Preschool Tractor * 2630 Camping Set / 2630 Family Room * 2631 Stunt Pilot and Plane * 2632 Container Transport * 2634 Truck * 2635 Fire Engine * 2636 Tow Truck * 2637 Fire Engine * 2638 Truck with Crane * 2639 Petrol Station * 2640 Grocery Store * 2641 Jumbo Plane / 2641 Barnyard * 2642 Living Room * 2643 Fishing Boat / 2643 Playhouse * 2644 Service Station * 2645 Nursery School * 2646 Crane Set * 2647 Farm Animals * 2648 House with Garage * 2649 Sea Explorer * 2650 Farm / 2650 Cannon Ball Clowns * 2651 Circus Artists * 2652 Circus Caravan * 2654 Police Emergency Unit * 2655 Farm * 2656 Village Post Office * 2657 Gas Station * 2658 Fire Station * 2659 Baby Animals * 2660 Zoo Nursery * 2661 Animal Transporter * 2662 Crocodile and Sea Lion * 2663 Water Animals * 2664 Tiger Enclosure * 2665 Wild Cats * 2666 Mini Zoo * 2667 Animals Park * 2668 Zoo * 2669 Maxi Zoo * 2670 Water Park * 2671 Racing Team * 2672 Police Station * 2673 Motorcycle Patrol * 2674 Racing Team * 2675 Police Helicopter * 2676 Bertie the Little Red Plane * 2677 Fire Helicopter * 2678 Jumbo Jet * 2679 DUPLO Airport * 2680 Doctors Surgery * 2681 Lion Safari * 2682 Ambulance * 2683 Police Station * 2684 Dinghy * 2685 Water Park * 2687 Harbour * 2688 Doctor's House * 2689 Savannah Animals * 2690 Fire Chief * 2691 Fire Chief * 2692 Fire Heliport * 2693 Fire Station * 2694 Mini Farm * 2695 Pony Wagon * 2696 Tractor * 2697 Farm Animals * 2699 Farm Yard 2700 * 2700 Freight Train * 2701 Train and Station Set * 2704 Fire Vehicle * 2705 Play Train * 2706 Barnyard Express * 2707 Glider * 2708 Aircraft * 2709 Snowmobile * 2710 Helicopter * 2711 Straight Tracks * 2712 Curved Tracks * 2713 Train Points * 2714 Train Crossings * 2717 Train Bridge * 2718 Aircraft and Ground Crew * 2719 Heli-Monster * 2720 Cargo Centre * 2722 Ship * 2728 The Chopper * 2729 Quattro Leg * 2730 Battery Play Train Set * 2732 Push & Go Train Station * 2733 Push & Go Express * 2734 DUPLO Straight Track * 2735 DUPLO Curved Track * 2736 DUPLO Train Points * 2737 Rails and Crossing * 2738 Train Bridge * 2739 Tipping Cargo Wagon * 2740 Level Crossing * 2741 Battery Starter Train * 2742 Loudspeaker * 2743 Pendulum Nose * 2744 Propeller Man * 2745 Battery Deluxe Cargo Train * 2750 Family * 2752 Bedroom * 2754 Bathroom * 2756 Kitchen * 2757 Bad Monkey * 2758 Living Room * 2759 Rotor-Head * 2760 House Supplementary * 2761 Pony Stable Oval Suitcase * 2762 Family Fun Playground * 2769 Aircraft and Boat * 2770 Play House * 2771 Family * 2772 World People * 2773 Barbecue * 2774 Red Tiger * 2775 Bathroom * 2776 Bedroom * 2777 Living Room * 2778 Kitchen * 2779 Unfurnished Play House * 2780 Complete Play House * 2781 Bathroom * 2783 Ironing Set * 2784 Mother and Baby * 2785 Living Room * 2786 Utility Room * 2787 Sleepy Dreams Nursery * 2788 Katie's Kitchen * 2789 Bathroom * 2790 Play Room * 2791 Playground * 2792 Grandma's House * 2794 My House * 2795 Vacation Cottage Bucket * 2796 Playhouse Carry Case * 2798 Happy Bucket * 2799 XL Fun-Time Bucket 2800 * 2802 Storage Bucket Freestyle, with Handle * 2803 Dinosaur Babies * 2805 Pony Club * 2806 Mini Dinosaur * 2807 Big Wheels Digger * 2808 Big Wheels Tipper Truck * 2811 Rescue Station * 2814 Big Wheels Road Worker Set * 2815 My First Bike * 2817 Me and My Birthday * 2818 Me and My House * 2819 Brick Mixer * 2821 Dinosaurs Fun Forest * 2824 City Advent Calendar * 2825 The Meadowsweets * 2827 Read, Listen & Play Box * 2828 Supper Time * 2829 Nap Time * 2830 The Strawberries * 2831 The Toadstools * 2832 The Bluebells * 2833 Bluebell Girl Storage * 2834 The Meadowsweet's Home * 2838 Native American Family * 2845 Indian Chief * 2846 Indian Kayak * 2848 Fright Knights Flying Machine * 2849 Helicopter * 2851 Medium Dino Bucket * 2852 Large Dino Bucket * 2853 Classic Bulk * 2854 Bungee Chopper * 2858 Girl with Two Cats * 2862 Baby Animals * 2863 Box of Bricks * 2864 Animal Friends * 2865 Children's Zoo * 2866 Animal Playground * 2872 Witch's Fireplace * 2878 Santa Claus * 2878 Santa Claus Mos Burger Gift Box 1 * 2878 Santa Claus Mos Burger Gift Box 2 * 2878 Santa Claus Mos Burger Gift Box 3 * 2879 Desert Expedition * 2890 King's Catapult * 2891 Wizard's Cart * 2892 Thunder Arrow Boat * 2893 Ghost Boy * 2895 Rooster on Wheels 2900 * 2904 Cycle Cruiser * 2909 Helicopter Rescue * 2912 Radical Racer * 2913 Tread Trackers * 2914 Rescue Base * 2916 MyBot * 2920 Digger * 2921 Flip-Top Playtable * 2922 Dinosaur Blocks * 2928 Airline Promotional Set * 2931 Circus Engine * 2932 Passenger Train * 2933 Freight Train * 2936 Station * 2937 Load-N-Go * 2940 Fire Truck * 2942 Playhouse * 2945 Space Center * 2946 MyBot Expansion Kit * 2947 Speedbike * 2949 RC Dozer * 2950 Construction Site * 2951 Lisa * 2952 Marie * 2953 Anna * 2954 Picnic * 2955 Sarah * 2960 Tool Box * 2962 Res-Q Lifeguard * 2964 Space Spider * 2965 Hornet Scout * 2967 Special Tubes * 2968 Animal Safari * 2971 Action Police Bike * 2974 Play Train * 2975 Tigger Can * 2976 Acorn Adventure with Piglet * 2977 Eeyore Can * 2979 Build and Play in the Pop-Up 100 Acre Wood * 2981 Pooh's Corner * 2982 Eeyore's Birthday Surprise * 2983 Pooh and Tigger Play Hide and Seek * 2984 Pooh N' Piglet's Honey Hunt * 2985 Tigger's Slide and Wagon * 2987 The Hundred Acre Wood * 2988 Winnie the Pooh Power Bucket * 2989 Pooh's Honeypot * 2990 Tigger's Treehouse * 2991 Pooh and the Honeybees * 2993 Surprise Birthday Party for Eeyore * 2995 Adventurers Car * 2996 Adventurers Tomb Category:2000 sets Category:Set lists